The Sweetest Touch
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Ace had to take care of his lover who happened to turn himself into a baby. AcexZoro


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. This is another one of those short author's notes. Enjoy.

* * *

**

The Mugiwara Crew was staring at the young child in front of them. The child who used to have strong muscles and worked out every single day. The child who had three swords tightly placed on the sides of his waist. The child who all pirates were scared of. The child who cursed at anyone who comes in his way and drank tons of alcohol. That little child was Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro had been missing for a few days and they decided to search for him. Luffy found him at an opening of a cave at the farthest point on an island. His clothes were very loose on his body and his boots and swords were a few feet away from him. The second to the greatest swordsman in the world, had become a toddler.

Robin told everyone that there was a secret portal in that particular island that can make any person as young or old as the portal pleases. For Zoro, the portal decided to make him a 2 year old baby.

They all watched Zoro happily tugging on Chopper's antlers. Nami placed her hand on her forehead and sighed, "How are we going to change him back?"

Robin shrugged, "The book I was reading didn't say much, but I think this _curse_ will wear away in a day."

"A day!? Oh great. So does that mean we have to change his diapers, feed him milk, and all those crappy stuff!?" Sanji crossed his arms and frowned, "I am not going to do that."

"I'm not going to do it either. I don't want kids."

"I never did any child care before, so count me out."

"I wanna' do it!"

"NO LUFFY!"

Usopp picked up Zoro into his arms and sighed, "I hope _he_ doesn't come in to see him..."

"What? Are you talking about me?"

They all gasped when Ace came into the room. Luffy was the first to answer. "Why are you here!?"

"What? I'm not supposed to be here!?" he lifted his head up, "I just wanted to see my darling." Ace pushed Luffy to the side-and gasped at the little green haired baby in Usopp's arms. Ace's hands were trembling. "I-is that..."

Nami barged toward Ace, "Ace, I can explain-"

"-My kid!?" Everyone fell over; Robin giggled, "Why didn't Zoro tell me earlier!? Oh my god...I wasn't ready for this! Eh, long nose, let me carry him!" Dumbstruck, Usopp slowly handed over Zoro into Ace's arms. The child stared at Ace and giggled. "He's so cute♥ He's just like his fa..mo...nn...just like Zoro."

"Because it is Zoro." Ace turned to Sanji and lowered his shoulders, "What? So, this isn't my-"

"Yeah, that is Zoro who _magically _turned himself into a baby."

"You ruined my happiness, cook."

"Excuse me." Nami shoved Sanji to the side and stood in front of Ace, "How did you know that we are here; in this vast GrandLine?"

"Well, that's because my bond with Zoro is so great, I can sense him from a million miles♥" Nami's eyes narrowed, "No, I was joking...actually, I can see you from the island I was in."

Everybody's eyes glittered, "An island!?"

---------

The Merry Go finally came to the island after a blizzard hit them on the way there. Nami and Robin were going to the market to buy some new clothes and books; Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were going into the depths of the village to eat or have some fun; and Sanji was going to the marketplace too for Nami's birthday items. Sanji exhaled a slither of smoke in the air, "All I need is buy blueberries, milk, eggs, and some presents♥" his face expression quickly changed to a glare, "Ace, while I'm gone, you keep care of Zoro."

"Okay then-"

"-And don't do anything perverted to him." They both turned their heads to see Nami, startled to hear that from her mouth.

"Aww, navigator, I thought you were on my side!"

"I am on your side-just that Zoro is a child. Children can't understand the _adult society_ yet...until they are about 14. So Ace, DON'T finger, stroke in the private, suck, thrust, or blow! IF I SEE A HINT OF CRYING FROM ZORO, OOH...YOU ARE DEAD. Got it?" Sanji shivered uncomfortably; Ace nodded; Zoro was happily slapping Ace's chest. Nami smiled, "I'm glad you got it. Okay Sanji-kun, let's go."

"O-okay Nami-san...oh yeah Ace. Can you put that bowl in the refrigerator? Thanks." They closed the door behind them and left Ace with Zoro tugging playfully on his hair.

Ace stared at Zoro; Zoro stared back. Zoro's eyes were round, pure emerald green, and were sparkling right back at Ace. He nudged noses with him and placed him on the wooden floor. "Hold on Zoro. I need to place this in the fridge." Ace walked over to the counter and picked up the bowl with clear wrapping paper. With curiosity, he unwrapped it and using his finger, he dipped a fingerful amount and popped it into his mouth. Whip cream. _For the cake I'm guessing..._he thought to himself.

Ace stopped dead and looked at Zoro, and then looked at the bowl of whip cream. He sneered, _The navigator never told me to lick him..._He strolled over to Zoro and lightly tapped his nose. "Eh, Zoro. Stay still." Ace dipped in a small amount and spread it all over Zoro's neck. Zoro shivered slightly from the coldness of the whip cream and started licking it off using his small little fingers. "You're so cute. Here, let me clean that off." Using his tongue, Ace leaned down toward Zoro's neckline and licked him. Zoro eyes widened, but he laughed. Ace stepped back. _He...laughed._ He lifted up Zoro's shirt and spread another amount of cream. Zoro laughed again while Ace licked it all off and nibbled on his nipple while at it.

Realizing that Zoro will laugh at whatever Ace did, Ace grinned. He pulled down Zoro's pants and scooped up a handful of whip cream. "I hope you're ready for this." Zoro giggled.

---------

When the sun was on the horizon, the crew came back. Sanji was the first to scream. "WHAT HAPPEN TO THE WHIP CREAM-AND THE STRAWBERRIES!?"

Ace smiled slyly, "I...ate them?"

"UGH!!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU TO PLACE IT IN THE FRIDGERATOR!! HOW CAN I BE SO STUPID!!!!"

Nami lifted Zoro's chin, "No hint of crying; that's good." she looked at Ace, "You can be a good father." Ace laughed.

"Koukaishi-san." Nami turned to see Robin coming in from the girl's room. She smiled, "It's all on camera."

"YES!!!" Nami lifted her fists and cheerfully followed Robin into the room.

Chopper sniffed Zoro's body and flushed, "A..Ace?"

"What doctor?"

"Why does Zoro smell like cream and strawberries?"

* * *

**THE END**

**Thank you randomness! I guess that's all I can say here. **


End file.
